


SLEEP

by anknn



Category: an映
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anknn/pseuds/anknn
Summary: 预警 算是睡jian，有一点窒//息描写，根据tv魅//惑那集的文笔极差且很可能ooc了都可以的话请
Kudos: 5





	SLEEP

**Author's Note:**

> 预警 算是睡jian，有一点窒//息描写，根据tv魅//惑那集的  
>  文笔极差且很可能ooc了  
>  都可以的话  
>  请

ankh看着被自己浇了一桶水，昏睡过去却还满脸红晕，嘴角上扬的映司，不满的皱了皱眉头。  
“真是一脸蠢样。”  
想着他今天的种种行为，ankh毫不客气地扒开了映司的衣服。有战斗后的伤痕，还有混杂在其中的ankh留下的痕迹。  
“呵。”ankh嗤笑一声。左手捏住映司的下巴，迫使他张开了嘴，右手食指与中指伸进温暖的口腔中，揪着瘫软的舌把玩起来。  
就这样把性器放入映司的嘴里似乎也是个不错的选择。  
但ankh一把拽下映司的裤子，两根被口水润湿的手指揉上穴口，不作停留便插了进去。  
映司昏睡中轻轻哼了两声，习惯了侵犯的穴肉热情的裹住ankh的手指。介于上回被克扣了冰棒，ankh耐着性子做着润滑。  
“嘿嘿、是天使啊！”  
ankh抬眼看到一脸发春似的表情的映司、猛的一咂嘴，右手变回了原型，一下就把肉穴又撑开了一圈。用尖锐的指甲刮蹭着映司的敏感点、满意的感受到收紧的穴肉缠上自己的手指。  
映司皱起的眉与从喉间溢出的呻吟勾起了ankh的一丝笑意，手指再次动作。  
即使是已经习惯了ankh的粗暴的后穴，等抽出手指时也带出了丝丝血迹。  
ankh舔去手指上的血迹，低头吻住对方，搅动映司的舌，虽然得不到平日里的回应，却另有一番趣味，那舌似乎比平日里尝起来更觉柔软与顺从。ankh用力咬住，便有新鲜的血液交缠于唇舌之中、对方隐约不适却满脸潮红的样子使他更感愉悦。  
血……生命……  
ankh眯起眼，挺进了映司的后穴。  
ankh有些焦躁，身下的人总是把他人的性命放为最优先。  
可，硬币也是自己的生命啊……ankh的手堪堪搭上了了映司的脖子。  
ankh的性器用力撞击着肠壁，蹭过那一点，却就是不肯让人直接爽到。  
映司的性器早在ankh的手指插入穴中的时候便站了起来，一直在腰间滴滴啦啦的流出前液，但尝过了滋味的身体只有这点刺激是无法高潮的。映司无意识地晃动屁股，像是要追逐身体里的器物，让它冲着那一点狠狠撞去。  
左手捏住挺立的乳头，搓揉并拉扯着它。却只照顾一边的，左边乳粒显得更加红肿诱人，一看就被狠狠蹂躏了一番，右边的却完全得不到爱抚，对比着看倒也另有风味。  
ankh看着身下这具身体的痴态，觉得有些新鲜的，却在看到对方嘴角的弧度时又觉得不甚有趣，这家伙现在怕不是梦里都全是那个女人吧。  
下身仍不停下动作，用力撞击花心。右手却渐渐收紧，映司的后穴因为窒息不由自主地收紧，给予那根器物更多的按摩。  
看着他渐渐发青的脸色，在高潮的同时ankh松开了手，把精液射进了映司的体内。看着映司胸前沾上的白色液体，满意地退了出去。  
呵，还是等你清醒了我们再好好算账吧。

————————————  
至于事后，变身解除了魅惑状态，映司感到后穴的湿滑与隐隐的刺痛，大致猜测到了情况，并随后剥夺了ankh的n根冰棒的事就又是另一件事了。


End file.
